A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart
by Junai Eclipse
Summary: They say better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all. But if you honestly loved someone then they are never truly lost to you.[EirikaSeth] And others.
1. To Forgive and Forget

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or company…

Note: It took me 20 minutes to copy the whole dialogue down, I didn't know they could talk that long. **Please review**.

* * *

_"Seth, do you have a moment? Could you help me practice a bit right now?"_

_"…Princess Eirika. Before I do there is something I must say to you."_

_"Yes what is it?"_

_"Please forgive my rudeness…Princess, I am merely your subject. Recently, you have been too close to me. It is not becoming of a noble of Renais to fraternize in this way with her subjects."_

_"Oh, but I…it's just that your wound hasn't yet… I was merely…"_

_"It's true the wound I received the day our castle fell has not yet healed…perhaps it'll afflict me to the end of my life. But it would be a mistake to assume you owe me a dept for this injury. This thought should not rest beneath the crown you must soon wear."_

_"But still. You suffered for me."_

_"Lady Eirika. You are a noble of Renais. The nobility should not favor one subject over another. How can they maintain their fealty if you treat one so differently?"_

_"…"_

_"You may have to forego such attachments just to defend your country. There will be times when victory demands a sacrifice. If you cannot send your men to die, then you are not fit to rule."_

_"…I understand, Seth…you are correct. I had forgotten my place, I had forgotten my duty. Please forgive me."_

_"…"_

_"That night we fled from Grado's soldiers…you held me tight, keeping me safe from enemy blades… Perhaps, I did feel something more for you then. But…it was improper for a queen of Remais. With my father dead I suppose that is my station. If I don't keep this in mind then I will never be able to rebuild our kingdom."_

_"I thank you for your understanding milady. Now if you will excuse me…"_

**_Pause_**

_"Princess Eirika. If you would allow me to say one more thing."_

_"Seth?"_

_"…that night…When I held you in my arms as we rode…it was the first time since I was knighted that I forgot my duty. I thought of you not as my queen, but rather as someone I wanted to protect from all harm. I wanted to leave everything behind…to take you far away to someplace we could be together…"_

_"Seth…"_

_"Pleas forgive me. I swear to you that I will never again forget my duty in that way. Now, please excuse me. When I next see you, it will be as a knight of Renais…and I will lay down my life to protect my queen."_

_"Seth…"_

* * *

Tears sprung from Eirika's eyes as she recollected that fateful chat. The endless darkness of a new moon sky was visible from her large patio doors. She, herself, had just been woken from an outside noise. Only to find that it was a squirrel. But being unable to fall back asleep, she found herself remembering that dreadful conversation. It had been so long ago, in one of the countless battles they had fought for the sake of Magvel. Yet Eirika still remembered it clear as if it happened yesterday.

She sat down on her blue canopy bed, burrowing into the covers for comfort. 'I must be strong for I am now a leader of my people. I should be grateful he reminded me of my duty. My days should not be shadowed by remorse and regret. We are safe after all.' This was what she repeated to constantly. Praying that with the constant repetition her mind would clear and that she would begin to believe it. It never worked.

Through all the hardships and battles, Magvel had been saved. And Remais was finally beginning to rebuild itself. Slowly but surely the lands were coming together again. Eirika had not wanted any part as a Queen but her brother, Ephraim, had argued that she could not dump everything on him. So they settled it in a duel. Heedless to say, Eirika won. Ephraim was coronated as king but everyone knew that three people made the important decisions. Her, Ephraim and Seth. Eirika kept her title as princess due to much protest of her people, no matter how much she wished against it.

As she finally drifted off to sleep, she bitterly thought one last thing. 'If it weren't for my station I would be happy'

* * *

'**_On the streets of broken dreams and shattered thoughts…_**' 


	2. Of Remorse and Regret

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

Reviews are always welcome, flames will be ignored unless they are structured critism. Oh and how do you indent? I can't seem to do it.

* * *

The morning came to find Eirika up and dressed. Her face was once again a happy mask, no longer scarred with anguished tears. She strapped on her rapier and headed for the practice courts. Eirika knew **he'd** be there, up and drilling with the rest. After all, he is the Silver Knight, commander of Renais legions. Both of them had hid their pains and continued with life as best as they could. Today, like almost every other day Eirika would join them in training.

Seth would always believe he was not worthy of her. Never mind that his station as the Commander held equal power as her and Ephraim. It seemed like he'd done what she could not, and erased his former feelings. And it was with slight sadness that Eirika stepped into the early morning air. However, once out in public, her discontentment was invisible. She settled into her façade of neutrality. For she was a princess first and foremost, her people looked towards her for hope and guidance.

As Eirika passed sand pits and grassy plains she greeted each soldier, magic user and knight with friendliness. In the distant shooting range Eirika could see Neimi practice her aim on her childhood friend. Whether or not Neimi was mad at Colm Eirika couldn't tell, but if any of those arrows hit their target there would be a lot of bleeding and moaning. Eirika smiled slightly at the thought.

It didn't take long for Eirika to reach a special fenced off area. It was fenced off for a purpose, on the fencing Forde had kindly enough added a sign: "Who ever wants to die in training come here." Eirika leaned on the sturdy wood fencing to watch the current pairs. Kyle was against Gerik and Duessal against Seth. The combatants parried viscously not noticing the royal in their midst. It was Forde who'd finally saw her.

"Your Highness, once again you're here to watch us pitiful soldiers?" Forde commented as he walked to stand beside her.

Eirika grinned slightly. "I wouldn't say you're pitiful. Just in need of improvement." Gilliam and Dozla chuckled at her words.

"I suppose milady would like a spar?" Seth came forward, he and Duessal had ended their battle quickly after they noticed her. Duessal went to fight Syrene. Eirika nodded, like she always did, more out of habit then necessity. The others began to pair and drift off. Seth motioned to the corner of the acre ring they always used.

It caused Eirika's heart to ache abdominally whenever she saw him so indifferent. As if nothing had ever existed between them. Just looking at his loosely flowing hair and kind, genial expression made her want to hug him.

Seth beckoned for her to begin as he got into his defensive position. Eirika drew her sword and lunged at him. Their weapons clanged and hissed as they met, sparks flew from the edges as they blocked each other's attacks. After a while of that they took a break.

"Milady you know I must object to your practicing with us." Seth gently told her.

Eirika gave him a wan smile, while on the inside she was breaking all over again. "Seth, please. I insist, how else would I get better? You've told me before and I conceded, relinquishing that tie. But surely this is not a problem to be concerned with. My people take heart that their princess stays vigilant with her sword." Eirika had tried to reply light and airy, but to her own ears she sounded hoarse and broken.

Seth gave a sad shake of his head. "You've still not let it go Princess. I can tell, however, I'm glad you listened to my wishes and I'm sorry if you're hurt from them. Our relationship would not have been right among other things. I may be stepping out of line with this but, you deserve better then I can offer milady. Please, I urge you to move on."

"You do not give yourself near enough credit Seth. I'm afraid I can think of no one better than you." Eirika retorted as she picked up her sword once more.

* * *

_**'A beacon of Faith arises.'**_


	3. For Love or For Duty

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FE.

Thanks so much to my reviewers! I actually didn't want to continue the story cause I thought it sucked…but I couldn't let the few people who read it down! Oh and I'd still like to know how you indent in a story!

**Lemurian-Girl**- yeah, it's gonna get a bit more angsty in some later chapters. I should probably change the genre.

**Ann2**- I'm so glad you liked it so far.

**Wandering Cat**- I love reviews that tell me the things a reader likes. Thanks for bothering to write such a nice, long one!

**HamanoAyumi**- Yeah, actually your first one shot on them was what got me thinking to write this one.

* * *

The quiet serene sun and bird songs did nothing to soothe Eirika down. For once in her life, she was truly livid at her brother. She'd never been this mad, even at that time when he and Lyon had stolen her favorite rapier. 'How _could_ he? My own brother!' Eirika silently fumed on the inside. She still greeted each passerby with a smile. But once inside the safe confines of her room, the mask fell to pieces and she blindly stumbled to her bed. 'How could Ephraim do such a thing?' Eirika raged as she continued her muted sobs. Though tears did not flow, her eyes were rimmed red with the shimmering substance.

**Flashback**

They were in the private council room. Only three people sat in the dark maple hall. Eirika looked up from her seat to stare through the glass-domed ceiling. The hazy clouds were drifting lazily across an azure sky. Ephraim sat beside her and Seth across from them.

"Ahem." Ephraim cleared his throat. "I know you are both wondering why you were called here-"

But Eirika stepped in. "Cut to the chase brother. You know we have better things to do than act polite." Ephraim and Seth both tried to cover a growing smile.

"Princess, I think we should let his Majesty talk first." Seth told her. Ephraim groaned.

"HOW many times do I have to say this? Don't call me your Majesty! Coming from a man both older and more experienced than me, it's shameful!" Seth made to protest, but Eirika took the chance too.

"And you know I hate people 'princess'ing me!"

Seth held up his hands in defeat. "Very well, but why don't we get back to the topic?" He'd maneuvered it so he wouldn't have to reply.

"Oh, yeah." Ephraim remembered. "A foreign prince is sending his daughter here in hopes pf a bond to Renais. Seeing as I'm…uh…unavailable, I've decided that my commanders and lords would be a fitting match. After all, Renais needs more help and Aram could certainly supply the people. Also I feel that unless prompted our generals and knights will die bachelors."

Utter silence met his speech. Seth sat there with an unreadable expression on his face. Eirika began to do some quick thinking. Surely Renais did not need any foreign aid? Our old allies were good enough. She also saw a problem as to _who_ was going to marry the noblewoman. They had a _lot_ of faithful lords, most of which were single, most of them were also young and goodlooking. 'It would be a hard thing for those men not to argue among themselves for her hand.' Then of course there was the matter of the actual girl. Eirika hated the idea of arranged marriages especially when you don't even know the person you have to marry, it wasn't fair to the girl. And she assumed the noble would be quite young. 'Was she well tempered and could she handle stress? Would she turn into an added burden in the time of crisis? What could she do?' Eirika's face showed her doubt.

"I know that look. You don't like this idea do you?" Ephraim asked drily. Eirika didn't bother to answer. "C'mon. The girl agreed to all this first, we wouldn't have forced her. She's sweet tempered and a talented Valkyrie. She wont be a problem at all." Ephraim soothed in his honeyed voice. Eirika looked at him, their clear blue eyes met in an unspoken conversation.

"It's a good idea, brother. I guess some new blood would be good. And since the girl isn't being forced, I see no problem." Eirika replied in a clipped voice. Clearly stating that it may be a good idea but she hated it. She didn't hate the girl, how could she when she'd never even met her? She just hated the idea, there was something going on, her brother wouldn't have sprung it out otherwise. But obviously, her verbal agreement was enough for Ephraim.

"Great!" He clapped his hands together. "Now I'd like you and Seth to start preparing for your journey to Port Lenmark in Carcino. The lady and her entourage will arrive in five days. I'd like her to be welcomed by you two."

At this Eirika blanched, at first she'd thought she misheard. "W-what? I thought you said I'd be going to greet her? I'm not sure if I can spare the time, what if something important comes up?"

"You are going to greet her." Ephraim repeated. "And nothing will come up that I can't handle for a bit, I'm not as good as you in politics but I'm not _that_ bad! But if you _really_ don't want to go, I suppose I _could_ ask Seth just to take the men." He did this knowing his sister's overly caring character. All the while Seth remained unfazed.

Then Eirika felt a twinge of guilt. How would she feel if she was shipped of to a faraway land and then only greeted by men? Not very comforting. NO she would have to go. If not to lend moral support then to offer female companionship. 'That noble lady must be really brave.'

"No! It's okay, I'll go. I can only imagine how hard it'll be for the poor girl. It's probably better if a princess of Renais greeted her." Eirika shuddered in genuine sympathy, her conscience wouldn't have allowed her to do so otherwise. Ephraim grinned. Seth was still in thought, having not said a thing all meeting except the beginning.

As they got up from their cushioned seats Seth finally spoke. "Milord, might I ask if we should be bringing back up supplies and weapons? The bandit crews are still rampant among the mountainous and less traveled areas. And I'm almost certain we will be camping outside at sometime or other."

Ephraim nodded, "Do what you see fit. I trust your judgment."

Seth bowed, "Oh and may I know who to take as the-er- _candidates_?" Eirika looked on in curiosity.

"All of those that I've given titles to." Ephraim waved absentmindedly, but then stopped in mid-wave. His eyes donned a sly gleam. "Of course I'd like it if my Commander would finally marry." He hinted. Seth's face gave away no clues about his thoughts. But Eirika was once again shocked. She felt like Hell had frozen over, well her stomach certainly did. That was Ephraim's plot! He was setting Seth up!

"We shall see milord." Seth replied.

Eirika nodded a farewell and excused herself as quickly as possible. Not able to guarantee that she wouldn't act in a brash way.

**End of Flashback**

'How could Ephraim set Seth up? Was he blind to her feelings?' Eirika wondered, yet no matter how depressed she was, no tears would come. 'I guess I'd cried myself dry already.' As she sat and pondered her thoughts, reviewing what had happened and re-examining her actions, she realized something. And immediately felt shameful.

Not only was she giving in to the sin of jealousy, Seth didn't belong to her, but she was also clouding her judgment because of it. 'This was what Seth had tried to prevent. I shouldn't let this blind me, indeed, I believe I've acted like a lovesick girl!' Eirika scolded herself, 'What happened to the person who could judge with unbiased eyes? I've failed my citizens in that. I should give the girl a chance. After all, I'd never be brave enough to do such a thing.'

With a sigh Eirika raised her head and gathered her mane of flowing teal colored hair. Her ocean coloured eyes were hidden under half closed lids. She'd realized at last what a spoiled little brat was dwelling inside her. 'Seth is free to choose whomever to like. If he should choose her then I will be happy for them.' Once her hair was tied up Eirika rose from her spot on the bed. 'How odd it is that I suddenly see the day so much brighter.' Suddenly the glorious music of songbirds were louder and the sun's golden rays more apparent. "My, I _have_ been all gloom and doom." Eirika whispered to herself.

A soft knock came from her door, soon followed by a questioning voice. "Milady, may I come in? There are a few points of our excursion I must consult with you."

Eirika gave a weary grin, "Of course Seth." She opened the door and motioned for the paladin to sit in a nearby armchair. "So what troubles you?" She took a seat opposite him.

"Well," Seth gave a crocked grin, "If I may be so bold as to say, I find this trip a bit outrageous."

Eirika looked curious, "How so?"

"Lord Ephraim's idea was wonderful but I don't think that it would work. You may not have noticed, but most of our legions have done the job and paired themselves up. There's really no need for another lady." Seth informed her. Eirika nodded her understanding.

"I see, but aren't there still single lords amon our warriors? Why not just bring them?"

Seth merely shrugged, "Because they are either too old, too young, too stuck in their bachelordom or, in Forde's case, too full of himself. Milady, I don't believe we have a decent lor to offer the young woman who'll be coming."

Eirika bit her tongue in time from pointing out that there was always _him_. Although he may have included himself in the category, too stuck in bachelordom.

"So what do we do? It's too late to cancel this trip." Eirika asked.

Seth shook his head, "By all means, let's go forth with the trip. The lady has come to merely VIEW renais, no matchmaking was actually to be done. Only implied. Why not take a handful of our troops to show her Renais's countryside and courts? Maybe someone will come up."

Eirika sighed in relief, "Good then I trust you to pick the troops? We leave at sunrise tomorrow morning."

Seth got up and bowed, "I couldn't have put it better, thank you." As he moved to leave Eirika suddenly, unconsciously spoke her thoughts.

"The Silver Knight is as good a candidate as any, is he not? Her horror was enormous after uttering these words. It took all her resolve not to clamp her mouth shut and maintain an even mask. It was too much to hope that Seth had not heard.

He looked back and commented, "His heart would not be in it. It would be unfair to the lady if she was married to someone who could not love her entirely." And with that Eirika was left to dwell on his sentence alone.

* * *

"_**On an ocean of tears and despair…."**_

Thank GOD I'm done this chapter. It was awfully long, I hope I didn't bore anyone. I swear my fingers are dead, and I can't see straight on the keyboard, I'm not used to typing so much…it's odd.

Kinda depressing that Eirika has such a nice conscience, she's so selfless sometimes…Anyways, please review!


	4. Some Will Be Left Lonely

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart**

**Disclaimer**: Blah Blah Blah, you know the drill.

Once again thanx for all the people that reviewed, I think more people are actually reading my story.

**Wandering Cat**: Oops, um…I don't know how the spelling errors got on, I could've SWORN I had double checked everything. Hopefully this chapter doesn't have as much…Man this is embarrassing.

**Lemurian-Gir**l: Well I can't tell you what'll happen…actually I have no clue either, I write the plot as I go so the characters basically pick the twists. Though I don't think Seth'll marry the lady.

**LonelyLord**: Thanx, I just thought that the chapter might've been a bit too subtle.

**Hamano Ayumi**: I'm terribly sorry about the spelling errors, I don't know how they got in!

**Blade Liger Knight**: Um…well…you see…I'm a REALLY slow typer so 1900 words are a lot to me…yeah I'm pathetic.

**Wind Rider**: Uh huh, I think everyone's written bigger chapters then me. Actually, I'm still not finished my FE game. I'm on the second to last chapter, and the enemies are literally whipping my butt.

**A/N**: Remember on my summary that I'd put "other pairings" yeah well they come in now. A sorta break for the Eirika/Seth angst, but don't worry, the sad stuff'll be back next chapter. My pairings for this story are: **Kyle/Lute, Marisa/Gerik, Neimi/Colm**. And later on **Ephraim/Tana, Vanessa/Innes**, and **maybe Forde/Syrene**. Don't kill me if you don't like the pairings, they're what came to my mind first.

* * *

Eirika could see for miles in each direction as she stood on top the large hill that was their meeting place. The gentle hovering mist rolled along valleys and plains. The sun had just begun to rise as her party began their trek. Rays of molten gold shot through the alluring mists, transforming them into clouds of glowing light. Sunrises were always her favorite time of day, they reminded her that this was a whole new beginning and inspired her to start it with kind and noble actions. It was always the light that lent her the strength to go on. Eirika inhaled the scent of fresh fallen dew and Spring's newly opened flowers. The air was laden with a sense of peace and tranquility.

As she turned around she saw the familiar faces of her dear companions. They were, naturally, annoying the hell out of each other, unaware that their liege looked upon them in amusement.

* * *

Gerik and Marisa decided to lead their horses to the stream for a drink, walking conveniently out of Eirika's hearing range.

"Chief, you laughed at me last time I tried." Marisa protested.

Gerik's grin just grew wider. "You've got to admit it was hilarious. Imagine, The Crimson Flash actually chatting!" Marisa glared at him.

"It was not hilarious and my reputation took a nose dive because of it. You made me look like a total idiot!" She hissed back at him. Her chief just looked at her, an unknown sparkle in his eyes, making her nervous. 'What's he thinking?' But rather then do anything Gerik just moved their horses to the spring.

"What reputation?" He laughed.

Marisa felt her cheeks flush, "Yeah well…" She was dry of insults, having used them up earlier. Gerik stood from his spot and strolled casually to a wary Marisa, wrapping an arm around the purple haired Swordmaster.

"My, my. You _are_ getting soft." He muttered as he kissed her neck. She gave him her most poisonous glare but didn't move away.

"Hmph, well I can't exactly terrorize my Chief can I? You'd probably plant another rumour and ruin my name even more." She retorted as he drew her closer. Their eyes met for a moment an both found it impossible to talk.

"Or maybe it's because you've been sleeping with me? Oh that'll fetch some nice stories huh?" Gerik softly teased.

Marisa's glare turned into a petrified look. "No WAY are you gonna tell people that! That's just plain mean."

"And what can you do about it?" Gerik grinned before pulling away and grabbing the horse's reigns again.

* * *

In the opposite direction Kyle was having trouble teaching Lute how to properly ride the horse. They had ridden uphill at a slow trot but not even that could stop Lute from falling and gaining a few bruises along the way.

"I really think I'd rather just walk than risk another go on that horse. I did it through the war, I think I'll manage now." Lute declared as she poured a vulnerary on her injuries.

Kyle shook his head, making his olive locks fall into his face. "Lute, Alare is one of the gentlest horses in our stables. At this rate you'll never learn."

"Yes well, I believe I was taxing that animal's patience. I'm sure we'd both be better off if we didn't see each other again." Lute retorted. Kyle tried hard to hide his smile.

"Then what do you want me to do? We'll be traveling a lot faster then any foot soldier, you'll never catch up." Kyle told her, "Besides, I thought that such a prodigy as you so claimed to be would be able to handle a placid mare." This last gib ALWAYS got to her. Lute got up abruptly and dusted herself off.

"Fine, but I'm riding with you. There's no way I'm getting back on a horse solo until I _know_ I wont fall. I don't want the entire party to gawk at me if I fall." Lute said with an air of superiority. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"How is riding with _me_ going to help _your_ case?" He asked skeptically.

"It wont," Lute answered matter-of-factly, "At least not at first. But this way if I fall I can drag you down with me. If we both fall, it'll still look better than me falling by myself. Of course, it is preferable if the Great Knight could actually stay on his own horse."

Kyle shook his head again. "This is a lose-lose situation for me."

"Yes, well there will always be winners and losers milord." Lute informed him, he tried hard not to laugh.

"Some prodigy you are. Thinking up ways to humiliate others, along with yourself." Kyle grumbled.

"But you can't deny my skill with magic is unrivaled to anyone else." Lute said with a hint of pride

"Yes, yes."

* * *

Not far from them Neimi and Colm were arguing under their breaths. Something about a silver bow…

"Colm! I know you took it, give it back!" Neimi screamed under her breath. Her blue haired companion glanced back at her, and expression of false angelic innocence portrayed upon his visage.

"Aww, c'mon Neimi. You always lose things, why're you blaming it on me?" Colm whined. He was seated on a rock as Neimi searched her packs for the precious bow.

She gritted her teeth, "You're the last one who saw it yesterday, we were training down at the range remember? It went missing after dinner. Colm give it baack!"

"But I don't have it." Colm repeatedly denied.

"C-colm." Neimi began to sniffle. "Th-that was m-my favorite b-bow." And she let the water works fly. Sobbing and hiccoughing like there was no tomorrow. Heedless to say, Colm was only human, and he could only stand so much.

"Ok, ok. Neimi, stop crying." She continued, Colm sighed in exasperation. "I _said _I have it, now would ya stop your wailing?" He went to his saddle bags and drew out the missing weapon. "I was gonna see how long before you came begging." At this Neimi let out another deluge of tears.

"You're s-so m-mean, Colm." Neimi cried out loud, Colm backed off a little.

"Hey, I was just kidding, you know I would've given it back. I mean, what would an assassin do with a bloody bow? I could stab someone with a arrow but that wouldn't hurt as much as a sword." Colm soothed, he sidled up to his friend and patted her on the back. Neimi ceased the tears after a bit, she nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah, you always did suck with you're aim."

* * *

Eirika smiled as she saw the two pairs together (remember Gerik and Marisa disappeared), they looked so happy even through all the arguments. Neimi even managed to stop crying in a shorter time. She gazed into the shimmering mist, wistfully wishing that she could be like that to a certain paladin.

When she turned back around she could see another group galloping uphill to the meeting place. Eirika knew off the bat who would be in this group. Syrene's emerald hair flowed behind her as the Falcoknight guided her Pegasus up. Seth followed close behind and it seemed he was telling something to Forde, who was lagging behind. The trio arrived at her side surprisingly fast. Eirika immediately saw what the problem was, Forde was only half awake and had begun to doze off just as his horse reached her. Syrene gave him an annoyed and disgusted look as Seth gently shook him awake.

"Milady, I believe all of us are here, may we head out now?" Seth inquired as Forde groggily rubbed his eyes. Eirika found it hard to look away from Seth's crimson eyes. So unreadable yet enchanting…

"Whatever you think best Seth. You're the commander." Eirika replied as she tried to focus on Syrene scolding Forde, rather then face the one she loved. Seth nodded his acknowledgement and turned to the warriors. Marisa and Gerik had finally come back, though the former looked displeased.

In a loud resounding voice Seth commanded everyone to set out. "We're heading for Frelia tonight, be ready for a long ride!"

Everyone got on their respectable steeds. Excluding Lute who rode with Kyle, leading Alare behind them. At the words 'long ride' Lute's face visibly paled.

Just as Eirika rode past the pair she heard Kyle mutter under his breath, "Oh yes, this'll be a hell of a long ride."

* * *

**_"Luminescent Hope guides the way."_**

**A/N:** So how'd you like this chapter? I know, it's a bit off the plot but I thought that some lighter stuff might be good. **Please Review!**


	5. Don't Falter Now

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…how many times do you think I have to write this?

Yay! I got more reviews!

**Ann2:** Ok I was going to add Forde/Syrene in earlier but I thought better of it. You'll have to wait a bit. But on the bright side, Kyle/Lute are in this chapter!

**Lemurian-Girl:** Argh! Another typo of mine… Oh well, glad you like my pairing.

**Wandering Cat**: Thanx for adding this to your favorites! It's kinda funny how this story _depends_ on Eirika's misery.

**Hamano Ayumi**: I'll try to make the chapters longer now.

**Master Of Doom**: I'm not sure what you're getting at, but either way I'm trying to get this story to center around Eirika.

**Ulitheal**: Thank god you like the story so far.

**Blade liger knight**: Oh I'm just glad no one's written BIG NASTY FLAMES at me for ruining their favorite character or something. Also glad people aren't throwing stuff at me for my pairings.

**A/N:** This is going to be my last chapter for this month and most of the next too. I'm going to Miami on vacation so I probably wont get to update. Knowing my friend, she'll drag me EVERYWHERE. **But I'd like to ask if anyone out there knows what the hell Metis' Tome does. **I know it increases the maturity of a character, but what does that do? I was thinking of using it in the story but I can't if I don't know its use. By the way, there's Kyle/Lute fluff, hints of Vanessa/Innes and some majorly sad Eirika/Seth in the end. Ok I'll shut up now.

* * *

The stars had long since appeared and the sky was a tapestry of crow's wing black. Eirika's group had finally reached Frelia's palace. They were greeted at the gate by the night watchmen who then summoned Vanessa from her quarters. Eirika admired the warm coloured tapestries that covered the reception hall. The floor was carpeted in a luxuriant red material and hanging rom the ceilings were elegant indigo drapes. Large intricate cast iron lamps lit the hall from the sides. This was all obviously Tana's work, her brother hadn't a clue as to the management and housekeeping of a castle. 'But if Ephraim has his way then Innes may just need to search for a new housekeeper.' Eirika grinned to herself.

Vanessa arrived not long after they were seated. She gave each of them a warm welcome before asking questions.

"Princess, why would you be traveling so late? Surely you could've rested in an earlier town. Not that we aren't pleased to have you." Vanessa hastily assured. The others lost interest and began to chat while waiting for their accommodations.

"Vanessa I'm not offended by your questions. But please, I insist that you call me Eirika," and at the horrified look on Vanessa's face, Eirika sighed, "Or at least milady. I hate to be referred to as 'princess'." Eirika told her, once a gain trying to rid herself of the dratted title. "As to your questions, well, we're on a bit of a deadline to Carcino and I'd like to get there on time if not a bit earlier. I also thought that I might as well drop by on the way to see Tana and how she's doing. It's seems she's turned the palace into one gorgeous mansion."

Vanessa grinned, "Yes, Lady Tana has done wonders to the palace. Apparently it was so beautiful that it made milord gag when he first saw it. Milady Eirika might you be going on that trip to see that foreign lady?"

Eirika was surprised, "How did you know?"

"Well, Lord Ephraim sent a letter here trying to get Lord Innes to go…" Vanessa seemed reluctant to carry on. It was Eirika's turn to grin.

"Heedlessly Innes probably looked at it in disgust huh? I wonder…could that have been because he already had someone in mind? Say a certain-"

"No!" Vanessa interrupted before Eirika could speak further; she was blushing and stammering badly. "I-I'm sorry milady. It's j-just that m-milord hates anything to do with marriage. He wouldn't even _consider_ seeing the poor girl." Vanessa gave a disapproving frown as her voice took on a reprimanding tone.

Seth, who'd heard only the last sentence due to trying to stop Syrene from further harming Forde, mused out loud. "So that's why Lord Ephraim decided to force US on this trip."

"Yes, and when I get back, I'm going to give my brother a piece of my mind. He shouldn't go around trying to set people up, especially when he's that hopeless at it." Eirika looked pointedly at Vanessa who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

She then abruptly stood up, "Then let me get you and everyone else rooms for the night. Please follow me."

Seth gathered the group up and they followed Vanessa down a well-lit hallway, finally coming to another one with doors. Vanessa appointed each man and woman to a room then she opened the elaborately carved doors of two rooms at the end. She motioned Seth and Eirika into each and told the princess one last thing before leaving.

"I'm going to Lady Tana's room right now. She and Milord will know you are here by tomorrow. I'm sure you'll see them at breakfast in the morning. Now I suggest you rest before you drop of exhaustion."

Eirika sighed and looked around, seeing that this was the old roo she used to use whenever she came to visit. Except, it was a bit different. Tana had even manged to remodel the guest rooms! Heaven knows where she found the money to do so. It was now carpeted in a royal blue, a large light blue four poster bed lay in the center. A few bookshelves were placed along the walls, the mahogany desk and chair was still up against the right wall. To the left was a gigantic arched window that spread through most of the wall. It was draped in flowing, layered, navy blue silk. The room had been transformed magnificently.

Yet no matter how hard Eirika tried, she still didn't feel tired. She felt that if she stayed still for even a minute, she would burst. And so Eirika decided to take a stroll in the foutained courtyard. She'd often done it before, sometimes with Tana as a companion. The courtyard was filled with fragrant roses and elegant willows. Crystal fountains kept sprouting rivulets of glittering water made dark by the night. It was comforting to walk amongst the trees and flowers, hearing nothing but the silent sways of the wind and the gentle splashing of water. No one would be out here at this time, or so Eirika thought. All the silence made the faraway footsteps more noticeable. Eirika wondered who could be out at this time…

* * *

(Sorry but you'll just have to wait till AFTER the Kyle/Lute fluff. Blame it on **Ann2** who gave me the idea. You may skip it if you want.)

_Starting off from when Eirika left her room_...

Kyle came out of his bathroom to find Lute reading a book on his bed. Her lavender hair cascaded down her back while two strands hung in the front. Her purple dress was crumpled as she softly kicked the bed covers.

"Lute pray tell why you're in my room." Kyle asked as he resumed toweling his hair dry. At the sound of his voice Lute looked up from her studies and sat up, straightening her dress in the process.

"Milord, I was wondering if you could give me extra riding lessons in the morning, when everyone's asleep so they don't see me fall. Truth betold, ridding side-saddle is much harder than it looks." Lute admitted, "I feel like a hundred wyverns had just run me over, and it was incredibly hard to stay on. I'd rather not chance another day like that. Or else my bruises will be bruised!" Kyle grinned at her declaration, he was wondering how long before she came to that conclusion.

"Yes well I believe your nails almost dislodged a whole layer of skin on my arms today. It'll be a relief when you get back on Alare." Kyle told her gruffly. "Just let me finish drying my hair before we discuss the schedule. By the way, why didn't you get Syrene or the others to help? They're more patient when it comes to teaching." Kyle made a futile attempt at drying his wet hair, making it even more unruly.

Lute raised an eyebrow and walked over. "Here let me. You, milord, are absolutely hopeless at this." Lute snatched the towel from him, who decided it was best that _she _did it. "As for your question, Syrene's in her room fuming, I don't dare go in. Marisa isn't in her room and Gerik's room is locked. I'm not even going to ask Forde and Neimi and Colm can barely teach a child to eat candy. Also, the whole point is to _not_ let the others know I can't ride but if I don't get help now I'll have to face another day side-saddle." Lute stopped drying and dropped her hands to Kyle's shoulders. She stared into his sea-green eyes and found herself captivated by them. She drew his face nearer until their noses were almost touching. Lute noticed a faint spark of amusement in his eyes before their lips touched. And then…it was as if the world no longer existed.

The kiss filled her body with rushed warmth, a tingling sensation traveled down her spine sending slight shivers throughout her body. Kyle's lips were gentle and soft as they just barely brushed against hers. 'Oh milord, you are such a gentleman.' Lute thought before she deepened it.

Now this would've been very romantic if it had not been for Forde and his horrible timing. The said Paladin barged in only to be found gaping like a fish out of water, what ever he had been about to say was forgotten.

The couple quickly broke apart after the door was unceremoniously knocked open. Lute quickly disentangled her arms from Kyle while he removed his hands from her waist. After his initial shock Forde began to grin an evil smile that promised trouble.

"My, my, Kyle I always thought that you were _such_ a gentleman. Who'd have known that Renais oh-so-noble general would be doing this behind closed doors. So what happened to 'I was only doing a knight's duty?' and to think I believed you didn't care about all those swooning ladies…" Forde teased relentlessly. Unaware in his delight that Lute had her Thunder book out and was crackling at her hair tips.

Kyle frowned, "Forde…" He warned

Forde didn't even stop for breath, he was having too much fun. "What? Ticked that I finally caught you-!" A thick blue thunderbolt struck his feet. Forde yelped and jumped away, coming face to face with a red-eyed sage. Lute in her normal condition was impressive. Lute in angry mode was a whole different story. She could've rivaled the Demon King at that point. Forde, luckily, took the hint that time and bolted out slamming the door closed behind him.

Lute turned back, embarrassed at her display of anger. "I'm sorry milord , um, could we start lessons tomorrow morning at sunrise please?" She looked unsure and her blush mad it even worse.

Kyle bent and kissed her gently on the lips, lingering slightly before stepping away. "Very well, tomorrow morning in the stables." Lute nodded mutely and headed out the door. "And Lute, don't call me 'milord'. I have a name."

* * *

_Back to Eirika..._

Eirika gasped slightly as she saw the familiar crimson hair, darkened by the night yet illuminated by moonlight. On one hand she hoped he would not see her, on the other she longed for him to notice. Talk about conflicting emotions, well, she got her last wish.

"Milady Eirika?" Seth's ringing voice asked in a soft tone as it cut through the silent air. His figure came into view not long after. "Why are you out so late? Milady you should be resting."

Eirika stopped herself in time from making a face. "I couldn't sleep, you?"

Seth smiled and nodded understanding. "Would you like some company then?"

The question was not unusual, and coming from Seth it could've just been general courtesy. But all in all it made Eirika's heart beat at an abnormal rate. She took a seat on a carved stone bench and motioned for Seth to sit beside her. When he did, it was both calming and unnerving. To have the person of your dreams right there, not even an arm's length away, but also to know the painful fact that his heart and soul were bound to another; Duty, it was almost too much to bear.

They sat in companionable silence for awhile. Then Eirika felt her eyes wander from the tranquil scenery to the knight beside her. She took in his chiseled features, shadowed by the dark. She saw the way his hair blew in the gentle wind, how his bangs slightly covered his eyes. She observed the steady even breaths he took, the loose fitting pants and the flowing white shirt that billowed in the breeze. It soon became not enough to just drink in his sight. Eirika felt the stirring o that deep, hollow longing to hold him begin to stir again. 'If only I had the strength to just freely lay my feelings at his feet, but I still care too much about what may happen.' Eirika thought sorrowfully in her head. 'If I had a stronger will I wouldn't care if he stomped on them, but I don't. I guess I have only myself to blame.'

She didn't notice that Seth had begun to look at her. A calm, tender smile played on the corners of his mouth. "Milady? Is something bothering you?" Eirika jolted out of her thoughts just in time.

"Oh, no. No, it's nothing…"Eirika's sapphire eyes clouded with sadness and pain, no longer shining with their usual spirit. Seth noticed and started to worry, he was about to ask another question when Eirika decided to talk again. "Why are you out here? You never told me."

At this Seth eased back in his seat and frowned, "I-I guess I couldn't get to sleep either." It was not a lie but Eirika knew there was more to the truth. Experience had taught her to seek out lies.

She put a hand on Seth's arm, forcing him to look at her. In a stern voice she rarely used Eirika demanded to know. "Seth, as your liege I command you to tell me what ails you." And she braced herself for the worst.

"To tell you would just be cutting open old wounds, milady. Would you settle for a half truth?" Seth asked pleasantly. His face was unreadable and his eyes gave nothing away. Eirika felt her throat constrict, making it hard for her to swallow, let alone talk. So she nodded. 'Better to have some truth then none at all.'

"Well, I just hope that the Lady Cali does not set her sight on me." Seth responded lightly.

Eirika felt dizzy and unable to breath. "Any lady would be honoured to marry you." She informed her knight. Then she realized that her hand was still on his arm, so she did the only thing she could and recoiled back. Eirika looked away hoping that the enveloping darkness would hide her flushing cheeks. 'Maybe a stroll really wasn't the best idea.' Then, before she could stop herself, "I just wish you would choose someone already." Eirika looked mortified that the sentence came from her mouth. 'Oh no! I did _not_ just say that!' But she did, and all she could do was apologize now.

"Seth. I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, it was just an impulse response." Eirika apologized painfully, knowing very well that she _did_ mean it. If Seth married then she would be able to finally let go of any hope she had harboured. She may even begin to heal herself, knowing that he had dedicated himself to another. It would kill her, yes, and she would cry an ocean. But the pain of waiting would be over, and maybe, just maybe, salvation would come. 'As a liege I must insist on my country's most valued subject to wed. It is only proper…but oh how it hurts. It hurts as if there will never be a cure.'

A hand came up to brush away a loose strand of teal coloured hair. "Milady, don't go to such pains as to apologize. There is nothing to forgive. I know what you're thinking and I know it hurts you immeasurably. But my heart is set on one and that is my duty to my country. I vow to never wed." Seth whispered to her gently as he removed his hand. Oh how Eirika wished he hadn't pulled away, for without his warmth she felt like shivering once more. Even before he uttered those words Eirika knew he would reject her once more. He wasn't trying to be cruel, he was trying to do what he thought best. 'But don't you know that you're hurting me more this way?' Eirika cried to herself. She just didn't understand why they could be together. Like always and forever, it would end so.

Nodding mutely she got up. Eirika turned so her back was to Seth. "How I hoped this time would be different, and that this time things would be different. Seth…." Eirika played his name around her tongue, as if by saying it enough he would suddenly have a change of heart. She felt the familiar sting of tears on the edge of her mask, and before they spilled, Eirika decided to run. Seth did not look at her retreating form nor move to follow. And so ended another tragic meeting of two people in love but star-crossed to break.

Once inside her room Eirika collapsed in a chair and wiped away her crystalline tears. She got ready for bed and this time sleep came easily. But for a long time after, silent tear streaked from her closed eyes and down her unconscious face. They left behind drying, salty, watermarks on her flawless, troubled features. It would take time for both their wounds to heal and even then, they may never heal.

* * *

**_"Amidst the battlefield of sin and hatred…"_**

Ahhh…finally done. This is my longest yet. I hoped you liked the awkward, tearful ending. Seth is just too noble for his own good. In a couple more chapters Lady Cali comes into picture. Will she be helpful in the couple's plight or will she just succeed in breaking them further? God, I sound like a freakingsoap opera ad. I just hope I don't scare my readers away...Oh and be sure to **press that nice little purple review button** on your way out of this site, it'd be REALLY nice if I had nine or ten morereviews after I come back from my vacation…please I'm begging you! Well, Florida here I come!


	6. Head up high, You'll survive

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart**

**Disclaimer:** This is getting REALLY old….

I'm BACK! Aww….you guys are so nice! Over eighteen reviews…now I feel the pressure to do good…oh well, keep reviewing! (If I seem a little hyper it's ok, I'm powered on chocolate mousse right now.)

**Hamano Ayumi**: Yes it's tough for Eirika but just think how nice it'll be in the end when things work out…oops, wasn't suppose to say that.

**Lemurian Girl**: THANK YOU THANK YOU! Finally a C2 for EirikaSeth stories. Oh and my computer twists colours around so the button does look purple.

**Wandering Cat**: Cali's coming after this chapter…and she'll be _quite_ the surprise.

**Lai Who Mai**: I'm glad I don't need a soap opera, I'd probably run out of ideas.

**Ann2**: Yeah Eirika's in for a _very_ bumpy and _very _long ride.

**Kimmie2**: I'm glad you liked it.

**misSkLutzZz**: I'm not sure but I think most of my chapters are gonna be longer. The problem with that is that I'm starting school soon and there are more things I need to do.

**MiSs JoVaNNa**: You flatter me too much.

**SolShinji**: I've learned not to expect too much less you get disappointed later. This time I wasn't disappointed at all.

**haha81290**Thanks for the lesson, I needed that. This chapter will have some fluff, but I still need to improve on that stuff, I'm not very good at it.

**WhiteRoseMaiden**: Eirika and Seth's support conversation actually came as a surprise for me. I didn't even know about those two till chapter 3 in the game. Then I was hooked.

**blade liger knight**: I don't think I did THAT great on the last chapter, though I think this one's definitely not as good as the last. I actually considered having Forde stumble in on Eirika and Seth but that wouldn't have gone as well and it would've taken too much time to sort out. Do you have writers' block? I get that soo many times it's crazy.

**Reitz**: I'll take the cookies! People never give me cookies…

**Lilylisa31**: Thanks for the encouragement.

**Demonslayer14**: Eirika will be happy in the end I promise, but not before she endures loads of anguish! You know, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

**The Snoring Bookworm:** Glad to hear you liked my style of writing; I used to think it's too childish. Well, I still do. But I'm glad you picked up the Shakespeare ref, I really like to be descriptive and add in hidden meanings sometimes.

**Carrie:** I know, they are meant to be together.

**Silvara**: Wow…um now I know you really like it-no **LUV** it- I hope you read the rest of it too, luckily I don't think it'll take 6 decades to finish. At least I hope not.

**A/N**: Ok before you start reading I want to warn you that there isn't a lot of EirikaSeth angst in here…more of a light interlude before the oh-so-important Lady Cali comes. This chapter _does_ have a lot of oneshots on other pairings though.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning things were subdued to say the least. Gerik and Moulder were holding a conference of how best to ambush enemies; who would've known the old man had it in him? Seth began conversing with Syrene about the changes Renais needed to make. Meanwhile Vanessa sat to the side quietly munching toast as she listened in on Eirika's chat with Innes. Tana occasionally threw in a thought or question but she spent most of the time thinking to herself. Everybody was pretty quiet as if they knew something had happened. Even Forde had refrained from speaking loudly and annoying anyone within hearing range; though it was mainly because he was on the lookout for Kyle. 

Eirika tried to keep her eyes from landing on Seth as much as she could. 'What if I'd hurt him last night with what I'd said?' Doubt creeped into Eirika's conscience as she observed her crimson haired knight out of the corner of her eye. There didn't _seem_ to be anything wrong… "Of course not! It isn't like you physically slapped him." Eirika berated herself. But if Seth was hurting, it didn't show at all. He still looked like his normal self, that same gentle and sometimes teasing smile and unreadable eyes. 'I wonder how many years it took him to build such a solid façade.' Eirika secretly mused, wondering how many years it would take her to achieve the same result.

"Eirika? Are you even listening to me?" Innes exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Tana giggled at her brother's stupidity. Didn't he notice Eirika was thinking about something, or rather _someone_. In other words Eirika was lamenting over Seth. But then again Innes could be abnormally blind when he wanted to; after all he _still_ didn't figure it out that the Falcoknight beside him loved him. It was times like that that Tana felt sorry for Vanessa.

Eirika, however, was spard an explanation when Kyle and Lute finally entered into the dining hall. By the nail marks on Kyle's forearms and the fear ridden eyes of the sage, someone had been trying to teach another someone to ride; with mixed results. It wasn't their entrance that caught attention, rather it was Forde's actions due to the entrance. The blonde paladin was grinning like an idiot from ear to ear and his eyes shone with ill concealed mischief. One look was enough to send the couple on guard along with Syrene as she prepared to shut him up for his own safety.

"Kyle! What a surprise I thought that you two would skip breakfast altogether and just stay in your-"

Lute had her handy book out before Forde could finish and she didn't even need to chant the spell to get Forde to shut up. Apparently he'd learned his lesson from before. Syrene snorted at Forde.

"Well, it's about time you learned to keep your comments to yourself."

Forde glared at her but his eye wandered nervously back to Lute who'd still had her thunder tome out at the ready. Kyle took a seat beside Seth as Lute went to sit by Marisa, still occasionally shooting glares at Forde. Once everyone had settled down more or less, Eirika decided to get on with the plan.

She cleared her throat to get their attention before beginning. "As you know, we are on a deadline so I'm sorry to say that we'll be leaving right after breakfast. We're trying to make Port Lenmark in three days, so be prepared for long-distance riding. Lord Innes and Lady Tana will join us along with Vanessa. Syrene, you may remain here if you wish. I know you haven't been home for awhile." That done Eirika sat back down to finish her food. Syrene shook her head to indicate that she would rather go with the rest of them.

The real reason for Tana to come was the chance to see Ephraim and the reason Innes wanted to come was to watch over Tana. Since Innes was coming Tana had wanted Vanessa to tag along despite her protests. Moulder would take care for them while they're gone. Besides, they all needed a break from their duties. 'Even Seth, no matter how much he denies it.'

* * *

_On to my one shots…_

On the second day of intense travel Neimi began to get saddle sore. It was just too tiring for the petite sniper, whose legs were not used to guiding a hrose for so long at a gallop. Though she noted that Lute didn't seem to have as much trouble anymore. 'This is all because I'm so weak and useless…" Neimi thought.

The plain they were currently negotiating stretched on and on for what seemed like forever, Neimi began to fear that she would fall asleep and tmble down in midstride. This caused her to clench her nails, letting them dig into her palms and leaving deep red marks behing. One thing was certain. 'I can't go on much longer' Neimi began to slip into unconsciousness. The world started to turn upwards. The jade green tall grasses came closer, Neimi felt every step her horse took. She tried in vain to grab his mane but no luck. The wind ruffled her floer pink hair as she felt with a thud to the ground.

"Neimi! What are you doing!" Colm's voice demanded as he pulled alongside her. His arm encircled her waist as he pulled her up into his saddle. Neimi's horse had stopped once it realized it's rider wasn't riding anymore. Everyone else was farther up ahead and couldn't see the two.

She rubbed her eyes and fought to stay awake. "I'm…so tired and sore Colm…I feel like I can't move another muscle." Neimi yawned

"Fine then, go to sleep, don't worry I wont let you fall." Colm sighed and readjusted his friend until she was in a more comfortable position. Neimi hugged him and gave him a light peck on the cheek before dozing off in front of him. It turned out to be much more comfortable for the both of them that way.

* * *

That night it was Marisa and Neimi's turn to keep watch but seeing ads Neimi was still sore all over and showing no sign of waking up, Gerik took her place. After everyone had bid the two good night Marise took Gerik's hand and leaned into him. She rarely showed affection in public, so she'd waited for everyone to go to sleep. Her amethyst eyes stared into the fire, watching a dance of soft, warm colours. Its gold and orange tendrils sprung up then down, captivating her attention. The light from the flickering flames cast a glow on her slightly tanned features as it illuminated a light in the purple depths of her eyes. Marisa was enchanted. 

"Hello? You there? We're supposed to keep watch you know." Gerik's teasing voice informed as he poked her out of the reverie. Marisa looked up and glared at him.

"Yeah I'm here. Don't poke me." She said tersely. Gerik just looked at her with his dancing brown eyes. Marisa looked back into the fire, her eyes betraying the slight sadness within herself.

"Gerik. Promise me something." Marisa asked softly.

"Of course."

"Lady Cali. Don't fall for her."

"Why would I?"

"Because she's a lady, every one likes them."

"Not me." Gerik told her as he smiled down at his love.

"Really?" Marisa looked disbelieving.

"Yes."

Their faces drew closer and closer until their lips touched. Marisa slowly wrapped her arms around Gerik and deepened the kiss. When they separated both were out of breath.

"I still don't believe you." Marisa whispered.

"You should."

The fire burned on.

* * *

Eirika's prediction was true. They did end up riding for three days, barely managing to reach Lenmark at midnight. They asked around and found out that Cali's ship would not come till next morning. She harried everyone to bed while she, herself, stayed up fretting. Eirika ended up falling asleep in an armchair downstairs, no closer to feeling soothed. 

A shadowed figure came down and carried her back upstairs to her room. Laying her on the bed and covering her with a blanket. The person brushed away the hair surrounding Eirika's face and looked upon her moonstruck features before sighing and moving to the door. His blood red hair glinted in moonlight as he closed the door behind him...

* * *

'This pillow is really soft' Eirika told herself as she rolled to her side. Her eyes immediately opened at the realization. She doubted the inn's tables had inbuilt pillows and that's where she'd fallen asleep unless she was mistaken. Eirika bolted out of her blankets to find herself in a bedroom. This confused her, who had moved her? Questions swirled around her head as she tentatively stepped out, relieved to find that she was still wearing clothes. 'Well, whoever it was. I should be very grateful to them.' Eirika threw open the translucent curtains to reveal a beautiful clear sky. From her window Eirika could see the townspeople get ready for their day as shops were set up and people greeted each other as they passed. 

Eirika turned around and began to panic. 'Lady Cali's supposed to be here by noon. It's well past sunrise now! I'll be late if I don't hurry.' She rushed to her bathroom grabbing a formal outfit on the way. It was true, she needed to hurry or risk being late.

After cleaning herself up and dressing appropriately.Eiriak stood in front of the full length mirror and gave herself a once over to make sure nothing was out of place for fear of offending Lady Cali. 'The last thing she needs is to be greeted by an improper princess. Perhaps it was a good thing that Ephraim did not come.' Eirika mused 'If he did he would never have the proper etiquette. Heck, brother wouldn't even have bothered to dress properly.'

Eirika strolled from the mirror to her packs and drew out a long royal blue cloak and fastened it over her floor length purple dress. When she opened her door to get out she almost crashed into Seth who was coming right to her door. Probably to wake her up.

"I'm sorry milady." Seth amended as he helped her up.

Eirika smiled up at him, "It's my fault for being so late that you had to come wake me." She felt a shiver of delight course through her when Seth had his arms around her middle. Sadly that didn't last, ending with uncomfortable silence between the two as both tried to think of something to say.

"I guess we'd better be going. Forde should be up. I had Syrene go wake him a while ago." Seth said to her as they stood awkwardly. Eirika nodded and they both moved downstairs.

"Hopefully Lady Cali will fit in nicely. I really wsh for her to be happy with this visit." Eirika said to no one in particular.

"If it's any assurance, I'll make sure the lady has every need attended to." Seth offered; oblivious to the fact that the offer pierced Eirika right through her heart. She froze for the slightest of seconds before walking briskly to the stables.

"If that's not too much trouble Seth." Eirika grimly thanked him as she mounted astride Eloquence, her pure white mare. It would not do for her heart to take control now, not at a moment like this. 'So once again I must do what's best' Eirika forced herself to agree as she galloped out of the stables with Sethat ther heels. Tears escaped her eyes but were caught by her blue cloak and pale lavender dress which fluttered behind like lost ghosts in the wind.

* * *

**_"Mercy's sweet call penetrates the deaf…"_**

So there's another chapter. Tell me how you liked this one, I know it's not as good as the last one. But **Please review!** Because the next chapter will be like 5000 words long and I'd seriously like some encouragement for the long hours of typing and thinking I'm going to do. If the reviews are anything like Ch5 's then I'll be happy.


	7. There's Always Trouble

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart**

Ok…. FINALLY some one gave me critism, thank you Lai Who Mai, I was thinking Eirika had become too angst ridden and I was running myself into a rut with it…so hopefully this chappie isn't so sad. Not that compliments aren't good! Sorry for being so sluggishly slow, but private school is REALLY taxing on your physical and mental strength, this is my first year of having to wear anything like a uniform, I HATE NECKTIES!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing.

**Lilylisa**: I think this chapter is longer, so you'll have that wish.

**Hamano Ayumi**: Thank you so much, the Vanessa/Innes will be coming….someday….when I find the initiative to write it, I procrastinate a lot.

**Fresh Fruit**: I did read your story, it's cool how you started with them being children. Keep it up!

**Wandering Cat**: I think you pronounce it….um…like, "In" and then "Ess"…don't ask me.

**Lemurian Girl**: Poor you, homework? I don't have that much…but then again, I probably will get more soon….damn.

**Lao Who Mai**: Yes, I did like the name Eloquence, it kinda suits something Eirika would own. By the way, you didn't flame me…you gave constructive critism and I'm glad you did.

**Taoki**: I'm happy you read it.

**Blade liger knight:** LaughsYeah, there's a bit of Forde coming up…involving Syrene…hehehe.

**SolShinji:** Hey, I'm going as fast as my lazy fingers will allow!

**Cathree**: I didn't know that the last chappie was a cliffie…was it really that lacking? Oh well, maybe this one wont be.

**Rikka-chan**: Thanks, it's not the story that's slowing, it's my school and my stupid typing handicaps!

**WhiteRoseMaiden**: Wow, someone who likes every pairing I do….that's not something I hear everyday. Please keep reading and tell me if there's something wrong with the characters.

Ok ladies and gentlemen here's the latest installment. And here comes my annoying oc, Lady Cali. Hope you guys like it, tell me if I should change something about Cali's personality or looks or…I don't know. But this is a longer chapter, maybe not the five thousand words I'd promised, so be warned.

* * *

_Here's some Syrene/Forde to satisfy **blade liger knight**…_

Syrene impatiently stood outside Forde's door and knocked for the fifth time, it sounded less like a knock and more like banging. She tapped her foot and wondered how in the name of Latona that Forde ever got promoted to paladin. The lazy dimwit was everything a knight SHOULDN'T be! Annoying, absentminded, foolish and everything else to describe the over confident male species. 'Though he isn't bad to look at…' Syrene stopped herself in time and mentally shook herself while rubbing her temples. 'Must've been all that flying, I'm not thinking straight.' She knocked again, no answer. She grew annoyed. The man could even irritate you asleep! Unbelievable! So she decided to just walk in and yell at him. Opening the silent door Syrene found herself in a semi-dark room with a vague outline of a bed and a lump on the side. 'He _still _hasn't heard!' Syrene thought shocked, then an idea formed in her head.

She marched to the window and threw open the fabric then the glass panes, letting in the glaring sunlight which immediately transformed the room. Coincidentally a loud racket was being made outside with a kind of pot, it's blaring sound permeated the room and echoed off it's walls.

Oddly enough, through all this Forde only twitched and rolled over. Syrene gave an exasperated sigh and muttered to herself about idiotic lazy knight commanders. She walked to the paladin's bedside and bent her mouth to his ears, taking a deep breath; she started hollering.

"FORDE, get your lazy butt out of bed NOW?" Frelia's aerial commander had a loud voice to boot so her scream was just short of deafening; finally the hapless knight woke up. His eyes shot open and he bolted upright, lightning fast. Unfortunately his quick movement resulted in a fall, directly on top of Syrene. Even worse for him was the fact that he was shirtless and the blankets didn't come down with him. This did not look in favor at the poor, soon-to-be dead paladin.

"S-syrene…what're you doing here? This is my room." Forde asked, surprised and sleepy at the same time. He yawned, infuriating Syrene even more.

"What am _I_ doing here! Forde you slept in much too late and Commander Seth sent me to drag you out of bed!" Syrene berated him, all the while still underneath his body. It was then that she realized their position and she flushed a cherry red. Forde noticed too, but he found it much more agreeable. A deafening silence ensued and Syrene expression changed to horror, Forde on the other hand had a wide grin on his face.

"Oh dear, seems you've gotten yourself in an uncomfortable position. Serves you right for waking me up!" Forde told her smugly as he refused to budge an inch. Syrene glared, she was all too aware of their contact and it felt absurdly good.

"Yes, well, I'm sure this is awkward for you too. So get off me! Besides, if you want to blame someone, blame the commander." Syrene told him as she twisted under him and threw him off. 'Ok so he's definitely not bad to look at…' But all the same Syrene sent a glare that told Forde to hurry. He casually shrugged his shoulders and strolled into his washroom, coming out a few minutes later dressed thank god!

"Actually, I was quite comfortable sitting back there." Forde grinned at Syrene who turned beet red again.

"You utter even a word of this to anyone and you'll wish Lute had killed you first." The falcoknight threatened before turning around. " Now I don't want to be late because of you so we'd better head off." Forde brought his hands up in a peace gesture.

"Ok, ok, don't worry! You worry too much. But hey thanks for waking me." He said on the way out the door; giving her a light peck on the cheek as he passed. "I wouldn't want Seth or Kyle to start yelling at me…let's hurry."

Before Syrene could react he had headed down already. She shook her head in defeat and disbelief. 'Of all the nerve." Syrene thought as she gently touched her cheek, a look of endearment in her eyes.

* * *

At the docks Eirika paused to stare into the ocean's sparkling blue waters. She couldn't tell where the heaven's ended and where the ocean began; they blended in so perfectly and completely. Seth guided his horse past her as he led the way to their group. Eirika saw that Lute was once again on her own horses and noted that Forde and Syrene still had not arrived She wondered what could have hindered them. "Surely Forde couldn't be THAT slow?' 

It was lucky that Lady Cali's ship was just getting to port when Eirika reached the right dock. Anticipation and doubt was first and foremost in everyone's mind, more so in the princess's. Eirika hoped with all her heart that the Valkyrie would be a wonderful person everyone could except. But in the back of her head a selfish voice hoped that Cali would be a horrible added on guest. Immediately Eirika scolded herself; she must really stop thinking such grotesque thoughts. 'How utterly mean of me! Either way, I can't back out. The time is now and I must face what the future holds.'

Off the gangplank came the sound of clattering hooves. Everyone's nervous chatter stopped as they looked expectantly at the ship. Eirika took a breath of reassurance and stepped forward to greet Cali of Aram…

The clatter came closer and louder. Then a light lilting voice spoke up. "Come on Lanid we're almost there." A few seconds later, the voice's owner and her horse cantered out of the ship's side. At the sight of her Eirika let out a breath she had unconsciously been holding. Lady Cali had shoulder length curling brown hair that glinted red in the sun's beams. Her eyes darted from face to face in a slightly wary manner but she smiled slightly, lighting up her open and pretty face. She had a peachy complexion and clear, golden honey brown eyes. Cali wore a knee length red dress that slanted along the neckline, a little deeper then anything Eirika would have worn, she also wore a rose coloured cape that flowed over her shoulders and unto a beautiful chocolate coloured horse.

Eirika forced her, now extremely dry, mouth open and in a slightly rusty voice greeted the new noble. "I welcome you Lady Cali, with the most heartfelt of greetings. I'm Eirika, princess of Renais." Then she turned slightly around. "To my right is Commander Seth, to my left is Lady Tana and her brother King Innes of Frelia. Behind me are our companions for the rest of the trip. Two of our members have yet to arrive, please excuse us for that error." With all that said Eirika didn't know what to do, should she start to introduce everyone or engage the lady in more small talk? Luckily, or unluckily, Cali wasn't at loss for words. In a polite and slightly formal tone Cali replied to Eirika's greeting.

"I thank you Princess Eirika, it is a bit awkward to travel so far away from home but I hope to bring back many new experiences and memories. May I venture a question to Commander Seth, are you the one they call the Silver Knight?" Since Cali's attention was now riveted primarily one the man before her, the others relaxed slightly. At least, until they figured out that Cali may be going for Seth as a husband…that didn't settle well for Eirika's friends, who still could not figure out why the man was so set against marriage. They began to whisper among themselves, wondering what Cali was up to and why in Latona's name Syrene and Forde were still missing.

Seth modestly inclined his head, "I'm sure the tales have exaggerated too much."

Eirika hid a smile behind her hand. She too had heard the stories telling of Seth's strength and courage, they were dead on all right. Tana began to get suspicious with Cali but decided it was safer to just talk with Innes. Eirika was left sitting on her horse feeling out of place. Cali gave a dimpled smile that borderlined on flirtatious. "Then I hope to see you in action, I have no doubts that the tales _were_ true." Seth wisely gave no answer for that, he too realized she was going a little too far for protocol.

Just as Cali readied to further engage Seth in conversation, conveniently moving herself closer, Forde and Syrene finally arrived. Albeit in a cloud of dust, feathers and curses. Seth and Eirika gladly swung their attention onto the source of the commotion.

Syrene talked first after having caught her breath. "Milady Eirika, Commander Seth, Lady Tana, Lord Innes. I'm so sorry for being so late. Please forgive me, but it was all Forde's fault. He refused to get up!" More then a few snickers came from the group and even Seth had a hard time keeping a straight and stern face. Forde meanwhile looked tired and miserable, he shot Syrene a dirty look.

"What'd you mean my fault? If you'd waken me earlier…" He grumbled before turning back to the crowd and apologizing too.

Eirika shook her head, "It's nothing Syrene you don't need to beat yourself over it. I'd like to introduce to you Lady Cali. Lady, this is Syrene, aerial commander of Frelia." Syrene bowed respectfully in her saddle and Cali did the same.

Forde grumbled again, "She's not going to beat herself when she could easily kill me." He was so absorbed in his self pity that he didn't notice the snorts and giggles nor the glare sent his way. Cali gave a small smirk.

"And the half awake one is Sir Forde, co-general of Renais' Cavalry and foot soldiers, the other one general is Sir Kyle." Eirika pointed respectably to the two young men. Who each bowed to the lady in their saddles. This time Lady Cali smiled in an undeniably flirtatious way, causing Lute to glare hostilely at her.

Eirika pretended not to notice and hoped that Lute would contain herself. Yes, Cali did seem to be a bit _forward_ but she was still a guest and noble. However, knowing Lute, Cali could be the queen of Rausten for all she cared. "Beside Sir Kyle is Dame Lute, our resident magic prodigy." Eirika gave her a pointed look and Lute reluctantly inclined her head.

Cali raised a delicate eyebrow, "I'm sure we'll have _much_ to talk about." Though she didn't seem eager at all.

Lute looked at Cali oddly, as if sizing up the weight of her words, "I specialize in anima magic but I'm also very adept in light magic. I know we'll have much to compare."

Eirika gave an inward sigh. 'Is it just me or is Cali eyeing every male in our group? This is not going to go down well…' Outwardly she smiled. "Beside and behind Lute are Marisa and Gerik. They were kind enough to stay with Renais as hired mercenaries." Eirika prayed that Cali didn't smile at Gerik for she couldn't guarantee her safety from Marisa if she did. Not that Marisa would actually outright attack…

Unfortunately Cali did something worse, she spoke. "You're the Desert Tiger I've heard about." Cali exclaimed; off-handedly dismissing Marisa. 'That was a bad move.' Eirika thought. Marisa, however quiet and cold, did not like to be slighted in anyway. Especially in front of people she respected. So perhaps it was lucky that Gerik got to her first, placing a firm hand on Marisa's shoulder to stop her, he gazed directly into Cali's eyes and replied tersely. "I didn't know my name had traveled so far."

Cali must've realized she had stepped over some invisible line, so she retreated without another word. And suddenly she became a shy 19-year-old girl on her horse; the energy and exerbence vanished like a thin veil. The quick transformation astounded everyone. 'How could she be so outgoing one minute and so demure the other?' It baffled Eirika and made her edgier.

There was a tense silence until a cry issued from Neimi's mouth. "Colm! How could you! Give it back and apologize!." Everyone looked their way, making the timid sniper blush from embarrassment. Seth guided his horse over to her and asked imploringly.

"Neimi what is the problem?"

Oddly enough Neimi turned to glare at her companion and pushed him forwards. He hung his head in shame. "I…um borrowed a vulnerary from Lady Cali. Meimi had a cut on her arm." Seth gave a small sigh.

"Colm, please give it back to the Lady, I have a vulnerary in my bags if Neimi needs it." Colm shifted to Cali and handed her back the half used vulnerary.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Cali, still in shy mode, took the vulnerary and smiled kindly. "It's no problem, I'm sure Neimi needed it more than I."

As Colm scurried back to his friend Eirika caught herself in time to make the introductions. "Neimi is a commander and trainer of our archers. Com….is um….well, you know."

The pair mumbled another sorry and bowed. Eirika scanned the group to make sure she didn't miss anyone, then she spotted Vanessa attempting to look invisble. "And lastly, beside Lady Tana is Commander Vanessa, Commander Syrene's second in line." Vanessa bowed on her gliding pegusus, but she didn't say anything. Neither did Cali.

There was another awkward paused before Forde boldly asked out loud. "SO where so we go now?"

Fortunately Seth spoke up because Eirika had no clue. "We were originally planning to bring Lady Cali back to Renais but this morning a letter came from lord Ephraim asking us to meet him in Ruasten Court. I suppose, if it isn't too sudden milady, we'd best head there." There was a collective murmuring in the group after Seth's announcement. Everyone, Eirika included, had thought they would just be traveling back to Renais. But it seemed that once again Ephraim had gotten an idea in his head. On the bright side they would be traveling again and most of them hadn't seen Rausten Court in ages. Eirika remembered the last time she visited was for L'Arachel's coronation ceremony as Queen. Lately there just hadn't been much contact as everyone was so busy within their own kingdoms. If Eirika remembered clearly, L'Arachel still hadn't hosted that promised tea party…

Lady Cali sat on her horse, stupefied. "You cannot be serious, are we really going to Rausten? Oh, how luck of me! This is such a blessing!" Her confidence seemed to be back again as she gave Seth a sunny smile. Eirika felt a twinge of jealousy when Seth smiled back, though she soon admonished it. 'Soon I'll see brother again. Oh, how I'm going to berate him for this.' Eirika itched to give Ephraim a piece of her mind. A very BIG piece. All the same, she gathered herself together and attempted to sound as kind and benevolent as she could. "Cali, if I may, where are your packs?" A lady of her standing must've brought some luggage. Unless she assumed that Renais would provide? Which as it seemed, they may just have to.

Cali looked at Eirika, a haughty glint in her eyes. "It's still in the ship, _Eirika_." At once, Eirika began to like the timid version of Cali over this high-strung female. But as a princess she couldn't choose who she talked to. 'I must be understanding, I must be understanding, it's not Cali's fault…this is all Ephraim's fault…'

The Renais Princess gave no reply to Cali's outright disrespect. In fact Eirika proudly kept her face a smooth cold expression of indifference. Let others take offense but never show your own. Seth quickly came back to Eirika's side and gave her an apologetic smile, though it wasn't his fault. The rest of her group bristled at Cali's remark; some of them radiated open hostility. Innes had his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It was Seth who spoke up first, trying to keep the peace. "Milady Cali, I believe the crew are carrying your packs out at this moment. If you will please excuse Lady Eirika and I, we have a few things we must discuss towards our new destination." He respectfully inclined his head to Eirika and motioned to a spot out of the group's hearing range. Once they had moved out of range Seth began to talk again. "I think we have a few complications now, milady." Eirika nodded mutely before asking.

"Seth, what should I do?"

Seth looked at her mildly. "I'm afraid you'll just have to bear with Lady Cali awhile longer. Maybe she will have calmed down after we get to Rausten. It seems she's very eager to meet Queen L'Arachel." Eirika silently hoped so, but in that dark little corner of her mind, she doubted anything would calm Cali down.

"Thank you Seth, for diverting me before my judgment was obscured." Eirika felt the need to express her gratitude, eve if he wouldn't accept it.

"I think all our better judgements were obscured the moment Lady Cali started talking." He said with a wry grin. Eirika tried hard not to, but she still found herself giggling in agreement.

"So we ride to Port Kiris and sail from there?" Eirika tried to sound proffsional over her personal thoughts.

"It seems the best way." Seth told her.

"Then let's be off."

* * *

**_"These are the saviors of our souls..."_**

So...how was it? I know, not much going on in this chappie, but atleast Eirika didn't cry right? I must apologize once more for being so lazy, but the thing is, I'm scared I might be boring you guys...**so please please PLEASE review**...I'll give you cookies...oh yes, and please give me a pairing to write about.


	8. In Heaven or Hell

**A Footstep Away, An Ocean Apart.**

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own nothing.

**A/N**: Hey!...sorrysorrysorrysorry…it's just that schoolwork is catching up to me now and then there were EXAMS and well, I have everything WRITTEN on PAPER and…um…you kinda can't read THAT…I promise the wait is worth it. Finally Eirika makes a move! Ya!...ok maybe after she's done crying…Sorry! More lamenting coming up but it'll be good I promise. I PROMISE! So please REVIEW! (yes, I know I sound like a broken record.)

Here's your belated Christmas present my faithful readers! OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

BUT …REVIEWS! At this point I'd like to point out my old reviewees…what do you call them again?... Thanx are over due to **Lemurian-Girl**, **blade niger knight**, **Hamano Ayumi**, **Wandering Cat**, **Ulitheal **and **Ann2.** I hope I didn't miss anyone… 

**Lemurian-Girl**: Hehe, I know what you mean. I was trying to get someone people could both hate and sympathize with but it seems the majority hate her.

**Blade liger knight**: Ok, I will not think negative, I will not think negative, I will not think negative…is it working do you think? Yeah, Forde's basically the guy for screwing things up.

**Wandering Cat:** Why do people think Marisa is gonna kill? I mean, she could be nice if…she…wanted to…never mind I get it. The majority of the plot starts AFTER this chappie when they get to Rausten, srry!

**Ulitheal:** You and almost every other one of my reviewers seem to be in the same state of mind.

**Hamano Ayumi**: Cookie? …OH COOKIE! Yep, uh can I take a raincheck on that? And I promise from now on, no more horrible unbearable angst. Just a touch of it!

**Ladyofrings**: Thank you! Keep reading please!

**Queen Of The White Dunes:** :laughs: Yupyup, everyone DOES think Cali's bad.

**Raiden no onna**: Thank you for your dedication. I'll try to keep out of too much angst.

**ShadowChocobo**: Good, atleast I managed to get something right. I'm sorry about the typos but you might've figured out that I suck at typing.

**Gawdammit**: They're actually coming up….soon.

**RZX:** Yeah, well, I wanted Forde in the story but I kinda forgot about usual pairings besides the most basic so I did some bad matchmaking. Rennec/L'Arachel and Natasha/Joshua are so coming up though!

**Lil'Joanne:** Glad you think so! It's not THAT good…

**Selandora**: I'm moving! I'm moving! Slowly but surely…

Oh and there was one unsigned review, I wasn't sure how to do that …um…happy face the person used as a name, but all the same I'd like to thank him or her for reading my story and bothering to review!

* * *

First though, the **new list of revised pairings**: Eirika/Seth (duh!) and a bit of Cali; Marisa/Gerik; Vanessa/Innes; Kyle/Lute; Rennec/L'Arachel; Natasha/Joshua; Neimi/Colm; Tana/Ephraim (I've never actually supported them so would someone please tell me what they're like?); and of course, the controversial Forde/Syrene. (Did I miss any?) NOW we can begin!

* * *

At the bright bustling merchant port, Kiris, Eirika and her party found a ship sailing directly into Rausten. They would go from the ocean into a small river that lead straight into the heart of the nearby village. It was quite a convenient arrangement, but…alas, Cali still managed to find critical errors with the plan. 

"I just got off one vessel milady; do you wish to torture me cruelly by forcing me to board yet another so soon? Please there must be another way." Cali dismissed the suggestion off-handedly and insisted on a land route. Eirika found it hard not to frown; the way by ship was a lot faster than traveling through the pass. Besides, it would not do to trouble Saleh and his village when they are still rebuilding. Seth apparently also came to the same conclusion because he stepped forward and tried a hand at pacifying the high-strung girl. And the part that irked Eirika the most was that Cali always seemed to agree with everything he said; take the riding formation for example, on the way here Cali had wanted to ride upfront with Eirika but when Seth had dropped behind to guard the little lady did too. But of course her annoyance was all because she wasn't even getting ANY respect; not the fact that Cali was tagging along like a poor little puppy to Seth. Of course not; that didn't mean anything to her.

Seth's gentle voice said, "Please, this way is fastest; no more than two or so days. You would not be discomfited much."

Unfortunately, this time Eirika felt more than a twinge of jealousy. She had a horrible sinking feeling just watching the two converse and when Seth laughed at something Cali had said, well, Eirika wasn't sure but she felt like crying. Maybe now Seth had found someone he could relate to, someone of his status; that he was worthy of. Eirika felt her mood swing drastically and despaired even more as Cali gave Seth another smile that outshone the sun.

"…Weelll, if you put it that way, I guess it's best." Cali teased making Eirika wonder what Seth had told her.

She couldn't bear to look on any further, her heart was shattering slowly, piece by piece she felt her chest clench. Eirika turned herself towards her other companions and seeing that they were also disgruntled by Cali soothed her slightly. But of course, she knew that it was just plain mean of her to think so ill onto another human and so she had to relinquish that train of thought. Without really meaning it, the sapphire eyed princess began talking with Tana in hopes to get her mind off Cali and set her thoughts straight. No such luck. Tana was agitated.

"I sure hope she keeps her hands to herself when we get to Rausten. I'm not sure if I can control myself if she doesn't, and I can guarantee the others won't stand still for this." Tana turned to her life-long friend and sighed. "I'm no where near as kind hearted as you Eirika; how can you sit and smile when you can see _her_ over there." Tana knew what Eirika was going through because she was one of the few whom Eirika had openly told about Seth; though Tana claimed she saw it the day Eirika arrived in Seth's arms. Being a princess didn't stop Tana from being downright blunt at times, she liked to tell the person exactly what they were letting happen. Like right now for instance. It saddened Eirika that Tana had seen right through to Cali's intentions, though at this point you'd have to be blind and deaf not to notice.

"I endure it as best as I know how to. I can manage; after all, she's only visiting." Eirika replied. Tana shook her head and muttered something under the lines of 'Only visiting, yeah right.'

At this point Vanessa had come by and caught the thread of the conversation. "If you'll pardon my intrusion, Milady Eirika you're TOO kind. One could almost call you passive about the situation. You should protect your own feelings for once…I'm sorry, I was out of line." Vanessa bowed slightly in apology. Tana was nodding her furious agreement with the other Pegasus knight's statement.

"Vanessa is so right Eirika, your feelings matter more to everyone then you think." Tana told her as they began to move onto the plank of the ship.

Eirika glanced ahead to find Seth helping Cali on deck while a crew member took the horses. Once again, that longing came with the pain of another missed chance. She shook her head and handed over Eloquence to another stable hand. 'Everyone must be given an opportunity at happiness; I just have to ensure that another's comes before mine. That is the duty of a good princess.' Eirika suddenly spoke up.

"Vanessa I don't believe you are in any position to talk like that, I heard that you tried to set Innes up just last month!"

And just like that the mood was lightened and the attention was shifted, if only for a second. Vanessa however, turned a most unusual shade of cherry. She began stumbling and mumbling incoherent excuses and dashed off into the hull to her appointed room. Tana watched the Pegasus knight's retreating back before turning to Eirika and sighing.

"I still don't believe her, 'just say it to him and get it over with' I told her but of course she ignores me." The pretty blue haired princess huffed and glared at the doorway. A few minutes later the ship, dubbed _Rinimth_, pulled into the sparkling waters of Magvel's sea.

Eirika cocked her head to look at the dying sun. She mused at how even in its last moments; it could still shed golden light and give life to the glistening waves below. The last golden aura's strove for dominance in a losing battle with the darkening sky. Eirika could see the pale form of a waning moon to her left; night was slowly approaching. When she turned back to face Tana she met with a worried Syrene and it didn't take long to figure out why. Of course, Forde was behind it.

"Lady Tana, Princess Eirika, there's been a slight difficulty. Forde went off to search for Lady Cali with the words of 'getting Commander Seth out of his misery'. And I can't find him anywhere, I'm afraid that he might do something brash… Oh and I was told to tell Vanessa Lord Innes asked for her. Dear Latona, I AM not a messenger! And where _did_ that sister of mine get to?" Syrene looked much harried and slightly annoyed. Eirika grinned weakly at the mention of Seth and Forde's well meant attempt. But of course it wouldn't be well received.

"I'll get Forde. Could you relay your message to Vanessa? She's down in her room," Afterwards Eirika bid the two farewells and set off to find her hapless Knight General, which in itself was not an easy task on such a big ship and since Forde had a knack to just up and disappear it would be even harder. Eirika searched around the stables and even near the rooms, it took her almost until sunset before she found him. And in reality Forde was holed up in the crow's nest with board and brush in hand. The Renais princess hoisted herself up and sat down beside him unnoticed. Forde was so absorbed in his drawing that Eirika was able to easily slide behind him. And in a moment of childishness she decided to scare him a little, so, in a loud sarcastic voice copied from some of the courtiers, she aimed right for his left ear.

"Now Forde why are you up here? If I had heard right you're supposed to be harassing Lady Cali." Eirika giggled when the knight sprung almost a foot in the air, knocking his drawing to the wooden floor and spilling a couple of paint bottles in the process which in turn dripped over the edge and down to the deck. Forde turned around and winced but upon seeing that it was only Eirika he let out a sigh.

"You're not Syrene, thank the heavens." He moved to snatch up the fallen painting but Eirika beat him to it. "Princess! Give it back, it's not done yet! Give it back….oh why do I even bother." Forde protested as he looked at Eirika's widened eyes. So he began mumbling something about unfairness and decided to go check on what was left of his paints.

Eirika for her part couldn't believe how beautiful the picture was. Forde had taken the waning sun and sparkling ocean and transferred it onto canvas, detail for detail. The unimaginable scene before her somehow had life to it…Eirka felt the scene was actually in motion; the waves seemed to move under her vision; the molten gold blended at the end of aqua blue to form a sinking sunset. However, what really caught her vision was the minute figure flying amongst it all. It was no longer than her finger yet if she looked closer every detail could be seen. Rivulets of emerald flowed behind her as the Pegasus she rode trod air. No doubt this had taken a long time to create but…could it be? That lady looked a lot like…

"Yeah, it's Syrene if you were wondering. But you can't tell her! She'd kill me." Forde waved his hands sheepishly with a tinge of panic in his voice. Eirika merely nodded, awed that such a stunning painting came from the stumbling knight in front of her. But that didn't stop her from teasing just a little.

"So this is why you ran off with the excuse of finding Seth. I can't fault with you, Syrene really does hate being the topic of portraits."

Forde looked quite serious suddenly. "Actually, I _was_ going to check on our lady and relieve Seth of the duty but they seemed to be getting along and Seth sent me away…" Eirika felt a stab at her heart. This time her mask couldn't come up fast enough and Forde got a glimpse of her pain. If only for a second it was enough to confirm his speculations his Commander and Princess.

"Oh…"

The idiot knight began cursing himself repeatedly, he was seriously regretting not shutting his mouth in time. Kyle was always telling him he tended to say the dumbest things, even Lord Ephraim mentioned it more than once, and now that he thought of it; Syrene HAD told him to keep his trap shut about Commander when talking to the princess…DAMN!

"Um….I'm sure it was nothing. You know the Commander, he's always so polite; even worse than Kyle sometimes-" He was silenced with a hand.

"It's okay Forde. It's getting late now, go down and have dinner. Oh, and here's you're painting I suggest you show it to Syrene, it's quite beautiful." Eirika handed him the painting and Forde mutely gathered up his materials before leaving the crow's nest. After making sure he was gone, Eirika walked to the railing and leaned her elbows on the polished mahogany.

She closed her eyes against the steady wind that blew at her heated face, her blue hair detangled and floated off her shoulders; whipping through the darkening evening. Eirika fought the tears and lonely pangs; closing her eyes to ward them away. When she opened them again it was dark. Not a shred of orange light was left in the pitch black night. She looked up and saw the first of many twinkling stars look down at her, they were cold and distant. The waters beneath her had turned into a sea of liquid ink; clear and endless. From so high up Eirika could feel the air change from lukewarm to chilly and she invited the change since it soothed her emotional turmoil and distracted her from her aching heart. The kind hearted young lady breathed deeply and savoured the salty sweet scent of the sea. She could hear voices below her and see the warm fires that were lit but she felt detached from it all. At the moment she didn't want to see anyone. Even though she knew she probably missed dinner the princess didn't care; it was nice to be ably to just stand there and sort out her problems.

'It's not my business if Seth decides to spend time knowing Cali. I don't – _shouldn't_ – feel any different if he does. He promised to me that he would always stay a loyal knight and that's all that matters.' Who was she kidding? Seth would stay loyal with his very last breath oath or no oath. It wasn't THAT Eirika was worried about, of course not. No, she was worried about that horrible feeling of jealousy she'd gotten with the mere mention of Seth and Cali. 'If I can be jealous over such a simple thing, ok it's not so simple, but still, shouldn't I be better than this?' Eirika thought furious with herself. However in the back of her head, that evil little part of her told her that it was ok to think so because Seth had (and never should) stray far from her side.

And suddenly, out of the blue Eirika began to relive a memory from long ago. It was something she treasured beyond even those of Lyon. She wasn't more than eleven back then…

_:Flashback:_

_

* * *

_

It was a cloudy fall afternoon. The tumbling wind blew wildly about the courtyard; drying leaves were pushed from side to side and crackled every time they hit stone. Eirika stood by the front gate of the chapel and looked about with a distressed expression on her delicate features. A blunted practice sword hung out of place at her hip as she waited. She didn't have to wait too long. Ephraim rode into view.

The young princess' face broke into a delighted smile as she saw her brother, Eirika ran up to his horse and before he even had a chance to get of she began talking.

"Finally! How was the trip? Was it harsh? Did you eat properly? Did you learn anything new?" The eager little girl interrogated her twin. The she noticed the two figures behind Ephraim. "Oh! Kyle! Forde! Are you two well? It was awfully rude of me to not see you." In response the two squires bowed to her. She blushed. How could she forget? Of course they would give Ephraim escorts.

Her brother like her was almost jumping with excitement. "The trip was great! I want to tell you _everything_, how we set up camp, took guard duty…and how Forde tried to pull one over Sir Duessal, he got caught and was sentenced to cooking and cleaning for three days!" At this Forde pointedly looked away. "But first I'd like to visit Father Dalim, can you go on ahead? I'll tell you more when I get back to the castle."

Eirika hugged her brother before backing away.

"Okay, I'll see you back home then." With one last wave to the three knights-in-training she dashed off into the surrounding forest. There was a jumble of thoughts going through her head, 'If brother's back from the wilderness training…then that meant HE was back too!' At the young and naïve age of eleven, Eirika didn't care much for protocol, and in turn she wasn't expected to act with court finesse. That meant she could like whoever she wanted and talk to everyone as if they were her equal, not just nobility. And she became so concentrated on what questions she'd ask her friends first that she barely noticed that she was going deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. That is, until she tripped.

It was a knarled and knotted old stump but it succeeded in knocking Eirika back to reality and out of her giddiness. She looked around from the ground, expecting to see the tops of Renais Castle, however, only receiving a dense overlaying of shrubs. The dark green moss hung from dry, almost bare branches. The floor she sat on was littered with red and orange leaves. That was all Eirika could make out, no sky, or clearing. And only occasionally a scuttle or chirp to signal that there was in fact life other than her own. She was lost.

Panic threatened to overtake the girl as she stumbled up and fell again over a larger trunk. Her knee crashed down on a rock embedded in the earthen floor and her hand hit a particularly sharp pinecone. Eirika bit her lip to suppress a yelp of pain as both limbs began to bleed profusely. SH didn't know where she was or where she should go and there was no one available to help. She was alone.

Eirika took a deep breath and got up yet again. 'I'm a princess, not a idiot. I can find my way out…' Then, with a determination rivaling L'Arachel at her worst, Eirika set off.

It felt like she had walked an hour, though it was probably no more than a few minutes, when her foot slipped again and twisted oddly because her hands weren't there to stop the fall since THEY were too busy bleeding. At this point the princess really felt defeated so she resigned herself to praying that someone would find her, anyone really. She sat on a fallen moss covered log and hugged the non-bleeding knee in misery. The only comfort she had was the knowledge that she had not cried even once.

"Help?" Eirika mumbled feebly, hating the way it sounded like a dieing animal's last cry but she was too tired and pained to raise her voice. Anyways, the forest was silent.

"Oh, why do I even bother?..."

Then a shuffling noise came from behind her seat and Eirika stood prepared to run should it turn out to be a wild bear. The shuffling got louder and she tensed up, eventually a figure emerged from the undergrowth.

"Seth? SETH!" Eirika shrieked as she half ran and half limped over to the young knight. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU. I thought I was going to remain lost forever!." In her relief Eirika began to talk nonsense. She was shaking and so close to tears at her good luck, uncaring for etiquette Eirika threw herself on Seth and promptly threatened to choke every last breath out of him. Heedless to say, the knight prodigy was surprised. He'd stood silent and rigid upon seeing the disheveled princess and barely came out of his trance in time to wrapped an arm around her and support the sprained ankle. Eirika loosened her hold but seized his shirt in exchange as she caught her breath.

"Seth you don't know how glad I am to find someone." She whispered and rested her head against him.

The poor knight was forced to take a deep breath and calm his own raging heart, for another reason, before being able to talk in a neutral voice. "Milady Eirika, didn't we tell you not to stray so far in? I was lucky to have heard you."

Eirika snuggled closer still. "I was heading back to the castle because Ephraim still had something to do. But then I lost track of which direction I was traveling. I admit, it was stupid of me…" She shivered at the thought of remaining lost in this forest. Seth's arms unconsciously drew tighter and his face showed worry.

"Milady, your hurt. And bleeding if I'm not mistaken."

Eirika looked at her hands then at his bloodstained shirt. "I'm sorry! Oh no. What've I done now!" She abruptly backed off and had the grace to blush crimson. Seth grinned.

"Don't worry, it's an old shirt I was wearing for camp. I'm more worried for your wounds, they could get infected if I don't get out all the dirt immediately."

He motioned for Eirika to sit back down on the tree and went to his horse's saddlebags for a vulnerary and bandages. Eirika sat complacently, now that there wasn't fear of danger she was content to wait. With Seth here nothing could harm her and so she felt completely at peace now. Warmth flushed through right down to her spine, her cheeks blushed at the memory of his arms around her. 'Seth has such a kind heart…' The said knight walked back to her and made short work of her stinging cuts and bandaged the sprain. Then he pulled her up to a standing position.

"Princess, you'd better ride on Providence so you don't strain that foot too much. I can lead her to the castle quicker that way. Don't worry; I know the forest quite well." Seth didn't give her any room to argue before helping her up.

Eirika smiled down at him, trusting him completely. "I'm not worried anymore." This time it was Seth's turn to blush, luckily he averted his face before it became evident. From there on they continued at a comfortable pace. After a while, Eirika spoke up.

"Seth? If I asked, would you promise me something?"

He thought for a moment before replying. "As a knight of your country I'm obliged to do so…"

"But what if you weren't a knight? What if you were just a friend? Would you promise?" Eirika pressed determined to get an answer.

"Hmm….as a friend I _would_ promise. So, yes I will." Seth gave a small smile. "So what is it?"

At this Eirika faltered….should she? What if… ah, oh well. She'd already got his attention. "Could you you promise me that….that you'll hold me whenever I'm scared or sad?"

Seth froze in his tracks. Eirika maybe but eleven but he was 16 and HE knew etiquette. Certainly this was stretching too many rules. "Milady, I'm not sure that is appropriate for…"

"Please Seth?" Eirika's childish face fell and she looked down at the cream coloured mane of his horse, twirling it around her index finger. "I won't ask anything else of you ever."

"But milady, I am merely a knight-" Seth protested.

"But you are also my friend." Eirika argued. She slid from the saddle and wrapped her arms around the teenager. "Please, think of it as a childish whim for a spoiled little brat." Then she looked up at his handsome face with her big ocean blue eyes…and he was sunk.

"Very well," Seth sighed I defeat. "Under the condition that no one sees."

Eirika nodded her head rapidly in elation. "Of course." She clambered back onto the horse, her ankle was ignored. "_Now_, I'm ready to go home."

The prodigy knight didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

_:Flashback Ends:_

_

* * *

_

'He'd kept that promise till my thirteenth birthday.' Eirika mused to herself. And now that she could see the whole spectrum of things she understood why. But since she was so caught of in the past she didn't notice another's presence in the present. A pair of hands drew across her slim shoulders to clasp on a heavy cloak and Eirika smelt the familiar scent of cinnamon and once again it comforted her. The hands and closeness retreated much to her displeasure.

"Milady, you shouldn't be up here without a cloak. And I noticed you skipped dinner." Seth's voice scolded her as his person came into view. He leaned his elbows and back onto the wooden railing and turned his face to the dark ocean below.

Eirika sighed. "It's not bad up here and I didn't feel hungry. I was just thinking of some things…" She gazed at her love softly before continuing. "I was wondering, Seth, do you believe what they say about the ocean? That it frees a person from their masks and bindings?" She was actually waiting for his denial. Instead though, he merely inclined his head and smiled that gentle smile.

"I have never experienced it for myself but I do believe it. After all, just being onboard seems to make me relax. Care to tell me what got you thinking so?"

Eirika's breath caught in her throat and she turned her head towards the cloudy sky, refusing to look at her knight for fear of baring her feelings to him. Softly, almost unwillingly, she spoke. "I-I was just remembering a promise made long ago."

"Would it by any chance be one said amidst a large proportion of shrubbery?" Seth asked, almost teasingly. The blue-haired princess didn't know how to react and when she looked up in surprise she noticed that Seth's eyes were misted over in amusement.

"Yes, I still remember it."

"B-but I thought…it was so long ago and…" Eirika wrung her hands as she tried to find the words to express her thoughts.

"You'd thought that I'd forgotten. Especially since I seemed to have broken it." Seth said with a hint of sadness. A loose breeze brushed his face and danced through his blood red hair. "Truth is, that was a contract was one I could never keep."

Eirika moved close to him so that they were barely touching. She placed a hand on his arm and forced him to look at her straight in the eye. "Then, just this once I'll beg of you. Could you hold me again? Like you used to? It's…well, it's nothing…." Eirika looked into his eyes and her words died on her tongue.

For once, she glimpsed the underlying currents of emotions that coursed through the paladin's mind. In his eyes there was love, warmth, understanding and beneath everything, great sadness. For once those shielded blood coloured windows had opened up and Eirika a fire so great it consumed her entire being flare up inside her. It was all she could do to hold back and control herself from destroying the comfortable companionship she suddenly had. However, she couldn't (or maybe didn't want to) control the fact that her body was moving closer to his on its own accord. Soon almost no physical distance separated them and the princess could feel Seth's warmth radiate off his body. Yet she was still unsure of the real canyon that divided them from each other or whether it was self inflicted.

Then suddenly, you could say instinct took over the two tortured loves, never before had they been so forth coming towards each other. Maybe it was because they were so high up that they thought the world below would not, could not, affect them. Either way, as Eirika's fingers traced the chiseled outlines of her knight's face, she knew that this time there would be no rejection. In one fluid motion Eirika wound her arms around Seth's neck and pulled his face down to hers. His ember eyes were burning into her soul.

"…Milady, this isn't proper on so many degrees." Seth tried valiantly to pull away and do the honourable thing, but Eirika refused to let go and truth be told he didn't want her to. Mayhap she had known before, certainly she knew now; without Seth by her side she would not be able to continue. Never before had she felt such a pang of longing for one person. Never again would she feel it for another. This affection went far beyond the boundaries of any she had ever had, for her brother, for her father, for Lyon.

"Seth, just this once, no one would know. Please, before duty enslaves us again." Eirika whispered as she brushed against his lips. Hot fire spread through her body like starfire. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, and she had become addicted.

The couple stood like that for what seemed like eternity. Their eyes read every detail of the other's thoughts, every detail of each other's pain and loneliness. It was as if an enchantment had been cast and time had halted. Seth's arms came around Eirika's slight body and he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry milady I shouldn't have done that." His breath tickled her cheek as their lips met in another mutual agreement. When they slowly parted Eirika as if a piece of her left with him. But he made no moves to part.

Eirika leaned herself against him sighing in contentment. "It seems the magic of the ocean is not merely a tale. You've finally followed your heart rather than your duty. Even if it's only this one time, Seth, I'm happy you did."

"I am out of line princess. Never again will I be, I promise." He told her softly against her hair. Eirika downcast her eyes but made sure he could not see.

"Never say never. I have rarely been happier than right now." Eirika turned to face him again as she sought warmth in his embrace. 'Even if Cali does try, Seth I know now, will not be charmed. His _mind_ may focus on his job but his heart belongs to me." Eirika thought satisfyingly. She knew it was selfish of her to think so possessively but she couldn't help herself. It was true. 'I can want no more than that.'

Below them the dark crystalline waters worked their magic.

* * *

**_"May we never falter so long as they shine bright..."_**

**A/N:** Voici! THEY FINALLY KISSED! Done! Soooooo…how was it? Too sappy? (I'm new to this ok!) Too boring? Too- oki I'll stop now before blade liger knight kills me for it. I've been working on this for a while so **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRESS THAT PRETTY LITTLE PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON.** After all, this IS the longest I've ever written. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors, I tried my hardest to get rid of most but I'm not that good yet!


End file.
